<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выбор by Child_without_childhood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067965">Выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_without_childhood/pseuds/Child_without_childhood'>Child_without_childhood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_without_childhood/pseuds/Child_without_childhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой сборник совершенно не связанных между собой маленьких рассказов (возможно, будет дополняться)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот представь. </p><p>Живешь ты спокойной жизнью, никому не мешаешь. У тебя есть все, что нужно– любимая работа,  заботливая жена, даже, вон, дети появились. Да и в деньгах недостатка нет, что уж там. Ты можешь позволить себе зайти в бар в конце недели, и пропустить кружечку-другую пива, не волнуясь ни о чем и слушая местных завсегдатаев. </p><p>Так же, как и в этот раз– ты просто расслабляешься, потягивая свой темный "Porter" и с легкой полуулыбкой смотришь, как оттягиваются люди. </p><p>А потом какой-нибудь подвыпивший товарищ, подсаживаясь к тебе, заводит пьяную речь, мол, если бы ты был годиков этак на десять помладше, да имей возможность– совсем как в компьютерной игре– перераспределять свои очки характеристик, то что бы ты сделал в первую очередь? </p><p>И ты задумался. </p><p>Десять лет назад ты был просто обычным, наивным двадцатилетним неудачником. Поменять что-то в своей жизни, да еще без особых на то затрат– ты бы явно от этого не отказался. </p><p>В первую очередь, ты бы прокачал удачу. Твою фортуну можно было назвать совершенно феноменальной– она постоянно показывала тебе свою филейную часть, ни капли не заботясь о том, чтобы повернуть к тебе свое милое личико. Ты мог поскользнуться на ровном месте, кубарем упасть с лестницы, вмазаться лбом в стену – и все это несколько раз на дню. Естественно, ни о каких собеседованиях на работу не могло быть и речи– лишь бы живым после подобных походов остаться. Только намного позже ты смог поймать непослушную удачу за хвост. Но это было намного позже– кто бы отказался от досрочного левелапа? </p><p>Потом, ум. Конечно, ты был по-своему неглуп, но... Смекалки тебе явно недоставало. Ты усердно пахал, пытаясь понять темы, грыз гранит науки, обливаясь кровавыми слезами и липким потом, кричал и ругался, когда не удавалось дать верный ответ на задания. И все же не сдавался, со временем достигнув своей вершины. Ты стал таким, каким являешься сейчас только через годы упорной работы. Кто бы отказался избежать подобных титанических усилий, прийдя сразу на все готовенькое, а? </p><p>Популярность.  Именно ее тебе недоставало все это время. В школьные годы тебя динамила красивая одноклассница, унижал и обижал знакомый из параллели. Ты был забитым и прыщавым нердом, стереотипным ботаником с очками и свитером в клеточку. Единственное, чем ты от него отличался, это отсутствием знаний и отменными навыками геймера. Будь ты красавчиком, или имей крутые бицепсы, попробовали бы они провернуть это. Конечно, далеко после ты наконец взялся за свою внешность, занялся спортом, стал брутальным накаченным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил... Но это далеко после.  Сейчас ты– полная противоположность, да ещё и с проклевывающимся пивным животиком. Думаешь, ты бы отказался от приобретения ультра-мега-суперсексуального тела ради получения которого, к тому же, не надо стараться, а можно просто сесть и поиграть в "Серьезного Сэма"?</p><p>Тем более, с таким гениальным набором, ты мог бы не то, что горы свернуть– стать царём, да что там – самим Богом! Невообразимо красивый, невероятно удачливый, феноменально одарённый – вот это комбо! </p><p>Просто представь, какие перспективы...</p><p>А потом выкинь все из головы. Все, что ты сейчас себе надумал. Совершенно все. </p><p>Ты прекрасно осознаешь, что это имеет цену. Причём, немалую. </p><p>Откуда тебе взять очки, необходимые для перераспределения? Ты глуп, неопытен, наивен и неудачлив. В тебе нет ни капли харизмы– что ты дашь взамен уму, красоте и популярности? Ничего.<br/>
Так как ты сможешь получить все, не дав взамен ничего, а? Никак. </p><p>Следовательно, даже если допустить такую возможность, что ты сможешь применять перераспределение по отношению к себе, ничего путного из это не выйдет. Как ни крути, тебе придется как-то зарабатывать очки характеристик, чтобы потом кидать их в нужную сферу. А это – тот самый труд, осилить который двадцатилетнему неудачнику было бы очень непросто. </p><p>Уже вставая из-за стола, ты мимоходом подумал, что даже если сейчас тебе дали бы шанс поменять в своей жизни что-то, ты, без колебаний, не воспользовался бы им. Все, что у тебя есть сейчас– все это ты достиг своим титаническим трудом. Если бы ты сейчас воспользовался перераспределением– это обесценило бы все, над чем ты корпел целое десятилетие.</p><p>Теперь, ты с удовольствием пожинаешь те плоды, которые посеял. </p><p>Ты наконец-то счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. А мама сказала...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мужчина лежал на диване, читая очередную книжонку. Именно книжонку– иначе назвать этот бульварный романчик было нельзя. Леонид понятия не имел, как жена может с таким упоением читать этот откровенный бред сивой кобылы. Поэтому надолго его не хватило– мужчина со стоном отбросил книжень и обессиленно прикрыл глаза. </p>
<p>Голова болела нещадно. А ещё больше она начала болеть, как только в комнату ворвался семилетний сын, рыжий Ванька, который, вскарабкавшись на диван, радостно заверещал:<br/>– Папка-папка-папка-папка! А мама сказала тебе рассказать откуда берутся дети! </p>
<p>Сказал, что Леонид малость подохренел от подобных заявлений– это не сказать ничего. </p>
<p>Мало того, что это рыжее бедствие свалилось на него нежданно- негаданно, так еще и вопросик такого содержания прилетел с бухты-барахты! Даже голова болеть перестала. От удивления. </p>
<p>Добило бедного мужчину высказывание его дражайшей супруги, назидательным тоном отправленное в полет с кухни:<br/>– Мама сказала, чтобы папа рассказал, как он ей рассказывал! Не перевирай содержание ! </p>
<p>Ванька скорчил уморительную рожицу:<br/>– Да-да, не буду... Ну так что, расскажешь? </p>
<p>Леонид лежал, и откровенно не понимал, что происходит. С одной стороны– мать его, какого хрена ? А с другой... Когда это было? Лет пятнадцать-двадцать назад, да? </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>–Эй, Лёнька! </p>
<p>–Ну чего вам опять? </p>
<p>–  Она сказала, что хотела бы заняться с тобой сексом! Ха-ха-ха! <br/>Парень страдальчески вздохнул. Опять одноклассники обижают новенькую. Ну не виновата она, что на год младше остальных, еще обо многом даже и не догадывается. </p>
<p>Один из особо настойчивых дернул Лёньку за рукав, привлекая внимание мальчика. Тот рванул руку, высвобождая ее из несильной хватки и недовольно просипел:<br/>– Чего? </p>
<p>Приятель Федька, видимо, посчитавший, что его друг что-то неправильно расслышал, и поэтому не считает ситуацию забавной, попытался объяснить, бурно жестикулируя и не прекращая при этом хохотать :</p>
<p>– Ну сексом! Это... – Лёнька сердито оборвал его:</p>
<p>– Я знаю, что такое секс. Вопрос, знает ли она. – мальчик махнул рукой в сторону толпы, где посередине окруживших ее, покатывающихся со смеху одноклассников, стояла низенькая хрупкая девочка с пунцовым от стыда и волнения лицом. Расслышав Лёнькино восклицание, она восприняла его как вызов для себя и, сурово, как ей показалось, нахмурившись, она грозно пропищала:</p>
<p>– З-знаю! – Чем вызвала новую волну смеха у наблюдателей.  Мальчик скептически приподнял бровь, но не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого, поднял брошенный девочкой портфель и коротко бросил :<br/>– Пошли. <br/>Смешки мгновенно затихли, сменившись недоуменными восклицаниями. Что и говорить, Лёнькин авторитет был непрерикаем. Хоть он и казался холодным и непоколебимым, как скала, мальчугана уважали и одноклассники, и учителя за справедливый нрав и доброе сердце. Поэтому сейчас Лёнька никак не мог остаться в стороне. </p>
<p>Девочка семенила рядом, робко поглядывая на погруженного в свои мысли одноклассника.  Наконец тот остановился и в лоб спросил:<br/>– Слушай, ты же не серьёзно, да? </p>
<p>Девчушка уставилсась на него своими немигающими серыми глазами :<br/>– Не серьёзно что? <br/>– Ну... Про секс, все дела... – новенькая смущенно потупилась:<br/>– По правде говоря, я... Не знаю, что это такое. А если бы я им об этом сказала, меня бы еще больше засмеяли... </p>
<p>Лёнька усмехнулся. Не знает. Вот и хорошо. Значит, она не понимала, о чём болтает. И ей не успели наплести всякого бреда. Скорее всего, девчонка еще верит в то, что детей находят в капусте. Или их аисты приносят. Но про секс до сегодняшнего дня даже и не слышала. </p>
<p>Сам мальчишка узнал об этом спонтанно, пару лет назад. Услышал слово, спросил у мамы, что оно значит. В ответ получил целую лекцию про размножение живых организмов от мамы-медсестры. То, что малолетний Лёнька ничего из этого не понял–  ещё мягко сказано.  Гораздо больше он узнал от отца, который объяснил различие между мальчиками и девочками намного доходчивее и наглядно показал, как появляются дети. На схематичном рисунке, правда, но Лёньке и этого хватило для той бури впечатлений, что он испытал тогда. Несколько ночей не спал, все в голове не укладывалось, как так-то, а? А потом на него снизошло озарение– в мозгах щелкнуло, и головоломка внезапно сложилась! </p>
<p>Тяжко вздохнув, Лёнька решил взвалить на себя миссию– рассказать однокласснице, на что она, не думая, согласилась сегодня. Мальчик медленно произнес:<br/>– Хм. Это дело поправимо. Хочешь, я могу тебе рассказать? </p>
<p>Девочка радостно улыбнулась:<br/>– Конечно, хочу!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Вот, что бесит...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День начинается не с чашки кофе. О, отнюдь не с неё.  День начинается с фразы:" Доброе утро... ". Бесит. </p>
<p>Какое же утро доброе, в каком месте? Где, где оно, то доброе утро, которое не начинается в пять часов, а?  Почему ты должен следовать чьему-то чертову расписанию в тот момент, когда тебе этого совсем не хочется? Бесит! </p>
<p>Бесит то, что после контрастного душа, который ты, всё ещё сонный, принимаешь  под вопли разъяренных родичей, яростно интересующихся о том, как скоро ты выйдешь из ванной и освободишь помещение, когда и тебе надоедает задерживать группу, эта самая комната преткновения внезапно оказывается никому не нужна. Бесит? Бесит. </p>
<p>Во время готовки завтрака просыпаются дети. И без того наполненный криками дом начинает напоминать настоящую психушку, в которой больные устроили кровавую резню, истребив санитаров и врачей, чтобы им не мешали захватывать мир. И ты ощущаешь себя этаким недобитышем-медбратом– технически, твоя чаша терпения еще не переполненна, и у тебя хватает спокойствия приготовить этот чертов завтрак. Но фактически– ты уже недалек от того, чтобы лопнуть и заставить этих кричащих заткнуться. Бесит. </p>
<p>Персональный ад заканчивается еще нескоро. Ой как не скоро тебе удастся вырваться из этого совершенно невозможного места, полного воплей и являющегося буквально воплощением Чистилища на Земле. И это жутко бесит. <br/>После дурки-для-одного тебя ждет не меньшее испытание. Люди, весь мир, что живет за жёлтыми стенами твоего пристанища, смотрят на тебя с ожиданием. Ожиданием чего? А фиг его знает. И эта неизвестность тоже бесит. </p>
<p>Ты едешь в автобусе. Может и не в автобусе, но явно на общественном транспорте. У тебя нет денег на личную машину, на то, чтобы вызвать такси или купить квартиру ближе к работе, в конце концов. Тебе едва хватает средств, чтобы сводить концы с концами, ты даже не можешь позволить себе как следует поесть во время обеденного перерыва. Ты вынужден собирать по копейке, чтобы потом не оголодать окончательно. И эта постоянная нужда в деньгах, вот, что бесит. </p>
<p>Ты оглядываешься по сторонам и понимаешь, что обычной толкучки, которая всегда бесила, нет. Тебе даже удаётся занять свободное место, что странно. А потом, сетуя на свою выбешивающую девичью память, с горем пополам вспоминаешь, что повальное большинство народу уже сидит на карантине, наслаждаясь отдыхом и изображая из себя законопослушных граждан, валяясь на диване и сопя в обе сопелки. И из-за этого тебя пробирает злость– эта несправедливость бесит. Просто бесит. </p>
<p>Работа. Само это слово уже вызывает резь в зубах.  Оно уже априори бесит тебя . И не потому, что ты выучился не на того, не потому, что ты поступил в именно этот институт из-за давления родителей, не потому, что тебя бесит твоя профессия. Просто. Просто бесящие тебя, постоянно болтающеся где-то рядом коллеги портят итак уже порядком подпорченное настроение. Просто босс, который опять требует от тебя переделать уже с десяток раз переписанный отчет,  уничтожает остатки твоего терпения. Эта завидная постоянность неимоверно бесит. </p>
<p>Вечером, приходя домой, ты видишь всю ту же картину. Вой,  вопли, раскиданные по квартире шмотки. Бесит. <br/>Дети кричат, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. Не дают сосредоточиться, отдохнуть. Бесят. </p>
<p>Даже любимая книга уже не приносит желаемого умиротворения. Наверное это логично, ведь ты читаешь ее уже в сотый раз. Бесит, что все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. </p>
<p>По квартире раздается грохот– это невыносимое " Будущее страны " опять затеяло какую-то игру. И вполне ожидаемо вляпалось в проблемы. На шум прибегают родители, и  начинают ругаться. И не на них, что было бы заслуженно– на тебя, ведь ты недоследил. Виноват ты– старший же. И это деление на "старший-младший" бесит, как и логика предыдущего поколения. </p>
<p>А потом часы бьют полночь. Этот дурдом постепенно затихает, наполняясь тихим сопением и сонным ворчанием. А ты лежишь и думаешь– чего ты сделал сегодня такого, за что можно вывести ненависть к себе на новый уровень. И это бесит.</p>
<p>Самоанализ, рефлексия в час ночи– бесят.</p>
<p>Понимание того, что завтра тебе вновь вставать в пять, и продолжать отыгрывать весь этот цирк как ни в чем не бывало уже не бесит, нет. Оно пугает своей неотвратимостью, от него веет тоской и отчаянием. И однообразием. А вот однообразие– бесит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>